My Valentine Ex
by merinxD
Summary: College/uni au, sasusaku are friends who used to be lovers. They have a conversation on Valentine's day that reminds them of the day they broke up. Happy endings and new beginnings. Written for sasusaku festival on Tumblr.


Sasusaku university/college au :) Happy ending.

Day 1 prompt Valentines - written for sasusaku festival on Tumblr

/

The steps were cold against her thighs even through her dark leggings. She didn't know why they were here, it was warm inside the cafeteria, and their friends were waiting.

Sasuke pulled her to the side on their way to dinner, which she wasn't expecting. She remembered watching Naruto and Hinata go on without them. Her dark haired girlfriend looked over her shoulder, giving her the thumbs up.  
It was as if they knew to leave her.

It was Valentine's Day, which wasn't her day with Sasuke, and her levels of suspicion were rising. They had never been very good friends on February Fourteenth. But they'd been very good friends for a long time.

Sakura's shoulders became burdened with Sasuke's thick jacket and she felt warmth envelope her. Then he sunk down beside her. His jeans were warm against her leg and she huddled into his side.

Sasuke was one of her closest friends and her ex long term boyfriend. This year they were both single, but something romantic wasn't in Sasuke's nature.

"Sasuke, why are we out here? Can't we go inside?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. "I'm not being dramatic, I'm cold."

Sasuke sighed. "We can go inside in a minute. Just let me think…I've been thinking about this for awhile but the words are hard."

His hand cradled beside him, between them snugly.

She pressed, "No one is at my dorm right now."

" _Sakura._ "

She was instantly quiet and her heart began to race. It had been a long time since he'd acted in this way. But they had been inching closer together since first year ended. They weren't high school idiots anymore.

"Do you remember when we first broke up?" Sasuke said abruptly after a moment. He sounded almost conversational and it was unusual, they had never spoken of that time.

"You mean in high school? Yes, I remember." She paused, thinking back to that day…those years together.

"It was Valentine's day," He murmured.

Sakura breathed out in understanding, "And we were sitting on the library steps."

She gazed up at Sasuke then, who was looking down at her.

His dark eyes were expressive and serious, wavering with the intensity of the moment. She felt herself give way, and the emotional strength she usually carried began to crumble.

She whispered, "You broke my heart."

Sasuke sighed deeply, fingering through his long fringe, pushing it back.

He looked up to the sky.

"You broke my heart too…Sakura. My parents wanted me to go in a direction I didn't end up taking…and it all got fucked up. Look. I didn't want to lose you from my life even after we broke up, so I told my parents to shove it and applied here with you and Naruto."

Sakura frowned, "You're saying you think we made a mistake."

Sasuke nodded slowly and she watched his profile for any changes in expression.

"We've missed moments because of my stupid decisions," he sighed.

She was instantly curious, "Like what?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I'm sure there's some."

The wind was strong and made it hard to hear, but it didn't cover the mounting expectation. This was a lot to process, to try and figure out. For example: what did this mean?

"I know one moment." She said suddenly, and he glanced at her. Sakura smiled as she thought to herself.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…But when we were in senior year Ino and I were talking about what it would be like to be 21. I remember I wanted to dress up in a costume or something, give you the best 21st birthday sex."

Sasuke blushed and Sakura laughed. She never thought she would tell him that.

His eyes grew cheeky.

"What kind of costume?" He asked, though his cheeks and ears were still red.

"One you would have liked, _very much_." Sakura's smirk became softer, bitter sweet, as she thought of what could have been.

"I spent that night alone thinking about you." He admitted. "It was a shitty birthday."

She sighed, "I did the same thing."

The air grew heavy in a matter of moments and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, burrowing his hand beneath her jacket to rest against her shirt.

He turned his head so that his lips were almost touching her hairline, "Do you want to be my Valentine this year?"

She didn't look at him – kept her face against him so her words came out muffled.

"You haven't been a very good Valentine in the past."

The arm that held her squeezed and Sakura felt something strong grip inside her chest.

"I've made mistakes, and pushing you away was one of them. If you can't be my Valentine, I understand. But consider me for the future, you're the only woman who let's me be me."

She felt both very heavy and very light.

"You let me be me too." She whispered after a long moment. She reached for his hand to hold.

Sakura let out a short breath of resignation and her fingers squeezed his. She revealed her face to him again. Her green eyes glistened with would be tears.

"I'll be your Valentine, but I want you to treat me to dinner…and you're going to need to work for it if you want me to be your girlfriend again."

Sasuke smirked and nodded, "Sounds fair."

They didn't budge from the steps for a long time. "What do you want to eat?" He asked instead.  
It was almost like Deja vu. "You choose." She told him.  
His lips were soft and chapped when he kissed her forehead abruptly, as if he thought the same thing as her – this felt familiar. Sasuke pulled back.

"Come to my room, I'll order Chinese."

Sakura liked the sound of that, "And Valentine's kisses?"

His serious expression became a lofty but coy smile. Gosh he was a bad idea.

He blushed and glanced away, "You know the answer already."

"Alright then." Sakura moved, clapping her hands against her knees loudly. Then she stood and Sasuke followed her lead.

"Let's go." She felt cheerful but as they descended the stairs she found her fear again.

She grabbed his arm and he stopped mid movement.

"You're not going to break up with me on Valentine's again, are you? Because that would totally suck."

Sasuke's jaw tightened and then he turned to face her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and he looked her square in the eye.

"I promise you we won't repeat the past...I'm sorry for everything, Sakura."

She blinked away the stray tear. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Then without anymore doubt, she reached for her friend and ex lover, and kissed him.

Sasuke made a noise in his throat but his lips parted enough to make the kiss beautiful. He kissed just like she remembered. He was forceful but let her take the lead…and he tasted the same.

"Shit." She swore as they pulled apart. That was something she could do for hours.

It was going to be hard to stay out of his pants.

"Maybe we shouldn't go back to my place." He said, smirking.

Sakura laughed and knew that whatever happened, Sasuke would likely be sitting beside her in many fights to come, whether he would be her friend, boyfriend, companion she didn't know.

"Come on. Whatever happens happens, Valentine."

Sasuke smiled and let her take his hand.

It was the best impromptu Valentine's to date.

/

A/N

Check out my exclusive fics on my pat . reon (no space no . between t and r): pat . reon dot com / merinxd

My fic "Jump" 'Where Sakura wonders if Sasuke is a virgin' the NSFW multi chapter sequel comes out the 5th of March only on Pat . reon . You can read the original one shot on my fanficnet or my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com

The last chapter of Life After Detainment will be available on my fanficnet when I reach my next goal. Readers subscribed $1 or more on my get access to 3 additional Life After Detainment chapters with NSFW adult content. I'm pretty close to my goal so I'm hoping to post this soon. :) Check out the progress on Pat . reon (again no spaces or full stops between t and r. it's all one word) Pat . reon dot com / merinxd (no spaces in url either).

Sorry for the horrible formatting. ffnet doesn't want any other sites to have fun looks like.


End file.
